Deligoth Nador
Delegoth Nador is a Believer and is the oldest NPC in the Unforgotten Realms game. He is first encountered through the Nador Gems that Schoompy and Nelo find along their quest. Back in Time After retreating through the Time door in the Tower of Ultimate Wizzardry Mike and Rob soon begin to discover where their character are. Rob deals with a memory losses villager by the name of Douglas (note he him self gave the poor kid that name) and Mike along with Gary try to fend of Eliezibeth Cackleberg. However when Mike casts a spell that is considered a Sin of the Unforgotten (the dice don't count cause he didn't know that was cheating.) he soon was invited to a banquet. There Nador was with the king though the only reason was is because he believed the Dragon Born would show up. When Schoompy revived Petey with chaos magic Nador calmed everyone down and told the king he would take Schoompy, Nalo and the Kings son "Douglas" to Hogwats to train them into becoming proper magic users. Hogwats While Rob and Mike try to figure out how to fix the past and to make sure Nador won't turn evil Nador pulls Schoompy aside many times. He reveals to Schoompy that he is a believer a acient race of beings that could be anything they wanted as long as they believe. He also informs Schoompy that he was the first Believer to stop believing but before he did tied his life to the Nador gems putting his power into each and every stone. However during the end of the year in Hogways Timmy the Really Nice Guy came to the school to teach the students about how to defend them selves against the dark arts. However Rob and Mike knowing Timmy was up to know good used the Allignment spell and enchanted Schoompys hidden blade. When Schoompy stabbed Timmy it turned Timmy the Real Nice guy into Timmy the evil. Nador told Schoompy his mistake and how disappointed he was in him for doing this to a once great guy. Nador soon tried to reason with Timmy but to no avail. When Timmy takes Schoompys enchanted hidden blade and stabs Nador with it he soon becomes evil and wishes to do harm to others. Moonwell pass We don't know what is happening with Nador or Timmy but it is assumed that they are doing evil at Hogwats. The Nador Gems Though the main focus of the series thus far their have only been two gems that have made them selves known. The Red gem The Nador gem takes a persons soul and protects/imprisons the soul until someone uses the stone. The Yellow gem The Nador gem can change your class. Schoompy still has it in his possession and uses it frequently to change from Assasin to Sorcerer. The other gems are still unknown though the series has been put on hold so we may never know what they do.